C-3PO/Gallery
Images of C-3PO from the ''Star Wars'' franchise. Promotional and Concept C-3PO and R2-D2.jpg Star Wars Rebels Concept 5.jpg|C-3PO concept C-3PO The Force Awakens.jpg C-3PO in Phantom Menace.jpg Ben-Kenobi.jpg PrissyAndPrissier-ST.jpg|With K-3PO The Force Awakens EW 05.jpg Force Awakens C-3PO.jpg RBTI - C-3PO concept 1.jpg|''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' concept model Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - C-3PO.jpg Renders C-3PO Render 02.png C-3PO droid.png C-3PO Render.png RedArmC-3PO-Fathead2.png RedArmC-3PO-Fathead.png ForceAwakensC-3POandR2-D2Fathead.png Rebels R2-D2 and C-3PO.png Rebels-C-3PO.png Films and Television Prequel Trilogy C-3PO-in-the-phantom-menace-1.png|C-3PO with only one eye C-3PO-in-the-phantom-menace-2.png|Now two eyes C-3PO-in-the-phantom-menace-3.png|Meeting R2-D2 C-3PO-in-the-phantom-menace-4.png|"My parts are showing!?" C-3PO-in-the-phantom-menace-5.png C-3PO-in-the-phantom-menace-6.png C-3PO-in-Attack-of-the-Clones-1.png|10 Years later, Finally complete with Metal Armor coverings C-3PO-in-Attack-of-the-Clones-2.png C-3PO-in-Attack-of-the-Clones-3.png C-3PO-in-Attack-of-the-Clones-4.png C-3PO-in-Attack-of-the-Clones-5.png|"DIE, JEDI DOGS! What did I say?" starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15461.jpg|"Oh, no." Original Trilogy R2-D2 and C-3PO in A New Hope 1.png 250px-Ben 3po luke.jpg Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-6313.jpg Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-6315.jpg Dejarik Falcon.png Falcon-lounge.png R2-D2 and C-3PO in A New Hope 2.png|"That isn't very reassuring." Stormtroopers-A-New-Hope-11.png Medals.png Chewbacca Chokes Lando.png 3POIsBackward-ESB.png|"I'm backwards!" Jabbalukeleiabibandleia.png Sequel Trilogy C3PO Interrupts TFA.jpg|"You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." The-Force-Awakens-97.png The-Force-Awakens-124.png Resistance Meeting.jpeg The Last Jedi 106.jpg The Rise of Skywalker (20).png What are you doing there, 3PO?.jpg Taking one last look at my friends.jpg|"Taking one last look, sir, at my friends." C-3PO being reprogrammed.jpg The Rise of Skywalker (26).png The Rise of Skywalker (18).png ''Star Wars Rebels Droids in Distress.png Maketh-with-R2-D2-and-C-3PO.png Ohdear.png 3po rebels.PNG Don'tyoushushme.png Rebels Droids 7.jpg Rebels Droids 6.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Sabine, 3po and r2.PNG|C-3PO, Sabine Wren, and R2-D2 Rebels Droids 1.jpg Droids in Distress 77.png Bail Organa SWR.png|C-3PO and Bail Organa Miscellaneous 417-23.jpg|C-3PO on ''The Muppet Show Star Wars05.jpg Star Wars12.jpg RBTI - C3PO (1).png RBTI - C3PO (2).png|C-3PO in Ralph Breaks the Internet Lego Star Wars The Resistance Rise 01.jpg Lego Star Wars The Resistance Rise 02.jpg C-3POandR2-D2PFStarWars.png|C-3PO and R2-D2 in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Disney Parks Star Tours.jpg Star-Tours-C3PO.jpg C3PO Star Tours.jpg C3PO_Star_Tours2.jpg Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg Mickey C3PO and R2-D2.jpg Star Tours Concept Art.jpg 3poandR2STTAC.jpg Disneyland200StarToursStarSpeeder.jpg StarSpeeder10002011.jpg Merchandise C3PO Mickey Pin.jpg|C-3PO Vinylmation pin Vinylmation Mystery Jumbo Pin Collection - Star Wars - C-3PO Chaser Only.jpeg|Gold C-3PO Vinylmation pin C-3PO Racers.jpg Star Tours Travel Agency Action Figure Set.jpeg Star Wars - C-3PO.jpeg Star Wars C-3PO Pin.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2004 - Droid Box Set (C-3PO).jpeg DLP-Star Wars Posters-C-3PO.jpeg 1goofyc3p0.jpg|Goofy as C-3PO action figure Goofy C 3PO Pin.JPG|Goofy C-3PO pin Funko Pop! C-3PO.jpg|C-3PO Funko POP! figure FA C3PO POP.jpg|Force Awakens C-3PO Funko POP! figure Starwarspins-beaker.jpg|Beaker as C-3PO StarWarsPVCs.jpg Starwars-figures-size.jpg Muppet mystery pins star wars.jpg MuppetsStarWarscases.jpg DisneyStarWarsActionFigures-(2011).jpg Star Wars 2011 Muppet package.jpg Star Wars 2011 Muppet DPB image.jpg 01 Star Wars - R2 and C3P0 04.jpg|R2-D2 & C-3PO Vinylmations DL - 35 Years of Magic Set - Star Tours (C-3PO).jpeg C-3PO Die Cast Disney Racer - Star Wars.jpg C-3PO Star Wars Pin.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels R2-D2 and C-3PO figures.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO action figures (Star Wars Rebels) C-3PO Figure.png SW_Bath_Tablets.png Lego C-3PO.jpeg|LEGO C-3PO minifigure Star Wars Tsum 16.jpg|C-3PO Tsum Tsum plush Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Star Wars Weekends 2010 Chewbacca and C3PO.jpg Star Wars Weekends 2010 Interrupted Kiss.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Bottle.jpg C3PO Tsum Tsum Key Chain.jpg C-3Po and R2-D2 TFA figures.jpeg Disney-Visa-Pin-C3PO-and-R2D2-Web.jpg WDW_-_Star_Wars_Weekend_2012_-_Annual_Passholder_-_C-3PO_&_R2-D2.jpeg Starwarsmac.jpeg funko-wacky-wobbler-star-wars-force-awakens-wacky-wobbler-c-3po-bobble-head-figure-1.jpg hotwheels-c3po-cardback.jpg|C-3PO Hot Wheels car C3PO__scaled_600.jpg|C-3PO Hot Wheels car 2 C3-PO And R2-D2 Disney Limeted Figures.jpg Hero Smasher C3-P0.jpg C-3PO And R2-D2 Star Tours Figures.jpg Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg c-3po tfa Vinylmation.jpg Itty-bittys-star-wars-collector-set.jpg Escape Pod Landing POP.png C-3PO Dorbz.jpg C-3PO Holiday POP.jpg Encounter on Endor Movie Moment POP.png Miscellaneous 3po-r2-babies.jpg|Baby Skeeter as Skeeter-3PO Walter stuff.jpg Donald1.jpg|C-3PO and R2-D2 in Donald Duck's 50th Birthday Disneyland's35thAnniversaryCelebration(1990)-01.jpg|C-3PO in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration BB-R2D2-C3PO.jpg Star Wars 1 Cover.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Heroes - C-3PO.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Promotional.jpg TTC3PO.jpg C-3PO_Card.jpg C3-PO Star Tours.jpg DI3.0 Announce RATE.png Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries Category:The Muppets galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy galleries